Result Of Hyperness
by Kaosu Koneko
Summary: this really doesnt have anything to do with naruto i just didnt know where i could catogorize it...the oly naruto thing in this is Hidans attitude...srry...


Result of Hyperness

**Result of Hyperness**

**on a ship that is sinking  
**

**me: YAY!! THE SHIP IS SINKING THE SHIP IS SINKING!!runs around all hyper while evil laughter is heard  
**

**Friends: look at me TT'**

**Me: running around still laughing**

**Some Pansy ass person:sees me running around all hyper and yelling in joy**

**about the ship sinking you WANT the ship to SINK?!**

**Me: evil laughter and evil glint yes, yes very much so!!**

**S.P.A.P.: YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!!**

**Me: chucks sharp pointy object at the bitch knocking her off the ship**

**Ian: no bad!hold me back**

**Me: pouts awwww...you ruin me fun...**

**ship sinks...but not all the way the front sticks out off the water and me and my friends all survive**

**Me: NOOOOO!!sobs I WANTED TO GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP!!cries in angst**

**Friends: -.-'**

**Rescuers: ...erm...what is wrong with her?**

**Conor: she wanted to go down with the ship...**

**Rescuer:...why?**

**Conor:shrugs cuz she is weird that way**

**Rescuer:...ok then...everyone get on the ship so we can go home!**

**Everyone kept me: gets on the ship**

**Me: sits down and pouts and refuses to move**

**Rescuer:...is she always like this?**

**Conor: pretty much...only when she doesn't get what she wants...which was to go down with the ship...**

**Rescuer: goes down and tries to haul me up but gets bit FUCK SHE BIT ME!!**

**Me: heh**

**Rescuer fine we are leaving you behind!**

**Me: fine by me bitch!**

** Friends and ppls leave**

**TWO DAYS LATER THEY GO BACK AND PICK ME UP**

**Friends: I wonder when they will be back...**

**hears screaming**

**Screams are: JASIN-SAMA WILL PASS JUDGEMENT ON YOUR HEATHEN SOULS!!**

**Friends See me in a straight jacket**

**Me: YOU PIECES OF MOTHER FUCK HEATHEN SHIT LET ME OUT OF THIS!!**

**gnaws at straight jacket**

**Medic Person: I think she needs meds...**

**Me: evil cackle give me happy pills...**

**gets dragged past friends while they stare at me**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!HELP MEH!!NOT THE EVIL WHITE ROOMS!!**

**Medic 1: I think she is insane...**

**Medic 2: why?**

**Medic 1: cuz she jumped off the fricken boat while we were coming**

**back...she jumped right into freezing water and tried to swim to an ice burg**

**Medic 2:...you're kidding...**

**Medic 1: no far from it actually...she has also been yelling about-**

**Me in the distance in a special truck: JASIN-SAMA WILL PASS JUDGMENT ON ALL YOU FUCKERS!! YOU STUPID GODLESS HEATENS!!I WILL SACRAFICE YOU ALL!!I SWEAR!! YOU-**

**gets gagged and all you hear is muffled screams of rage**

**Medic 1: THAT is what she has been screaming about the whole time...**

**Medic 2:...what is she on?**

**Medic 1: not sure yet...she runs away from the needles...saying they are**

**evil and vile things...or something like that**

**medic 2: O.o**

**Medic 1: what? i'm serious!**

**Medic 2: ok...looks at heavily armed truck where are they taking her?**

**Medic 1: a white padded room...where everything is soft...**

**Medic 2: why make everything soft?...is she a danger to herself?**

**Medic 1: No...she stabbed herself after taking Bobs blood and tasting it...she also drew a circle with an upside down triangle and she stood on it ...but that isn't the weird thing...**

**Medic 2: then what is?...do I even want to know..?**

**Medic 1: she stood on the circle and when she stabbed herself...but she didn't die...bob did...she also claimed to be immortal...**

**Medic 2: ...I think she is clinically insane...ill go tell the doc..**

**Medic 1: ok...ill go make sure security is high...**

**goes off and finds more security**

**Medic 2: goes and finds the doc**

**Doc: what is it Med2?**

**Med2: it is about the new crazy...**

**Doc: what about the new crazy?**

**Med2: she is clinically insane we think...**

**Doc: ok...so?**

**Med2: she need very HIGH security...she can kill other ppls without**

**touching them...**

**Doc: raises eyebrow really now...and where did you hear this?**

**Med2: from med1**

**Doc: med1 is not stable...you shouldn't believe him...**

**Med2: but he is my lover!**

**Doc: is that so?**

**Med2: erm...no?**

**Doc: scribbles on sheet of paper i'm sure...well ill check it out myself...buh bye now skips off**

**Med2:...stares...ok then**

**and I think I am done!**

**like it?**

**oh wait i'm not!**

**doc arrives at my room**

**Me: sitting in corner humming to myself in a haunting happy tune while covered in blood surrounded by Dead bodies**

**Doc:...erm...looks around...hi?**

**Me: HI DOC!! What's new?**

**Doc: erm...why are they all dead...?**

**Me: Cuz they tried to come near me with the sharp needles...the ones that**

**suck your blood!! They are using it cuz they are vampires you see!**

**Doc:...i'm sure..**

**Me: it is true!! NO ONE BELIEVES MEH!!NO ONE I TELL YOU!!sobs**

**Doc:backs out of room**

**Me: oh no you don't you stupid mother fucking heathen GET YOUR HEATEN ASS BACK HER YOU GOD FOR SAKEN MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A !!grabs by collar and yanks the doc to my level you piece of heathen shit you will not say I am insane and you will tell everyone that one of the other godless heathens killed all of these not worthy mother fucks got that godless heathen?**

**Doc:nods scared out of his wits**

**Me: OK!! Buh Bye!! skips out**

**Doc:...holy shit...faints**

**some where in 100 mile**

**Rylan: NOOO!!BEN STAY AWAY FROM ME!hides**

**Nicky Josh Becca are all laughing their asses off**

**Conor:...Ben leave rylan alone...**

**Leah:sobs my alliance with the toast is on thin ice!! NOOOO!!**

**Conor comforts Leah it will be alright hugs Leah**

**Nicky: BUTT FACES!**

**Becca:...we need lives...**

**Someone: STUPID EMO KIDS!**

**Ian: shut the fuck up! you stupid maggots!**

**bailey cries her eyes out cuz she got called emo**

**Bailey runs past me to go commit suicide as I skip in the opposite direction as her...and roll my eyes at her patheticness...then go and glomp Ian covering him in blood  
Me: HIIIIIII!!**

**Everyone:...How did you get out?**

**ME:...a little persuasion can go a long way grins with evil glint in eyes**

**Josh: EVIL MASTER IS BACK**

**Me:...gets tackled by Ian**

**Ian: YAY!YOUR BACK!**

**and then I go back to my normal life and then happily ever after...or so that is what everyone thinks...until 3 months later where I over throw the whole world and become the master of the world! THE END!!**

**ok **_**NOW**_** I am DONE**


End file.
